


I was looking for the breath of life

by hoechlinitis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Locker Room, M/M, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, dude yes, lots of sterek, mainly just sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:06:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoechlinitis/pseuds/hoechlinitis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt - where stiles is in the locker room by himself after practice, it's 9:00 and Derek comes to him for help but it turns into something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I was looking for the breath of life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon/gifts).



> 9:00am? 9:00pm? Okay what the fuck ever I'm going with 9:00pm because sexy times requires a sort of sick thrill that only comes during the time that is any time after what like 7pm who knows. THE SEX IS HAPPENING OH JESUS I BLUSHED SO HARD WRITING THIS PLEASE FORGIVE ME OKAY.
> 
> if you have any prompts for me go ahead and throw it in my ask - http://ohmymystic-direction.tumblr.com/ask

Shoving his stuff into his bag, Stile's slammed his locker shut with a exasperated huff. He couldn't believe Coach had ordered him to do an extra 100 suicides just because he'd inserted his opinion on Greenberg's attempt at defence. He really hadn't hurt his feelings that bad, he was sure. What he couldn't believe more was that Coach let everyone else on the team go home but decided that Stiles needed to stay to do his punishment and Coach had yelled _“I'll know if you've slacked off you hyperactive weasel, get back out there”_ and Stiles had done all 100 of the stupid things because he was unmistakably terrified by Finstock which was ridiculous when he dealt with supernatural beings and freaking werewolves, man. Werewolves. 

The lockers were casting shadows around the dimly lit room and the creaking and dripping of the showers and the plumbing was scarier then necessary. Stiles took the corner bravely, squaring his shoulders and telling himself repeatedly that who the hell would be lurking around the locker room at this time of night, technically he shouldn't even be here. He was so close to making it out alive, his feet vaulting him around a corner, the speed he'd gained from the anticipation of finally leaving and not getting eaten, alone, at night, in the locker room causing him to crash chest to chest with pure, hard muscle. He couldn't say how far he'd jumped back or how loud his scream was, but he found himself clinging to a corner locker, his knuckles turning white. 

“Oh my God, Jesus man, you could of at least made your presence known! What if I was naked? That would have been awkward for everyone involved, what the hell are you doing here anyway? It's kind of late and you being here makes at this time just adds to your creepiness, seriously, what the hell?” Stiles spluttered, still absent mindedly clinging to the locker in uncontrollable fear.  
“Your pulse was really fast.” Derek told him calmly, his stance defensive and calm, although if you looked closely you could see a small smirk forming over his lips, amusement almost too obvious.  
“Well that's because I was hoping that I was going to get out of here alive because if you haven't noticed there's like an entire pack of alphas running around and then there's the Darach which is just plainly terrifying and if you think I really believed I was getting out of this locker room alive tonight obviously you're lying to yourself. Somehow I still don't think I'm getting out alive, however much I beg.” Stiles couldn't help himself, his brain to mouth function running thin due to his almost cardiac arrest situation. Derek only raised an eyebrow at him in reply, which hey, that was a lot considering it was, in fact Derek he was talking. Which hold up, why exactly was this conversation happening?

“Is there something you needed? Unless you just like the smell of teenage sweat which well then you really do have a problem, buddy” Stiles knew better then to say these types of thing, especially to one grumpy ol' sourwolf over here but sometimes he just slips, okay.  
“I came to find you” He stated, as if that was the most obvious thing in the world. He'd crossed his arms over his chest, his biceps bulging and his upper chest puffing out slightly. Stiles couldn't prevent his eyes from swirling around Derek's spectacularly impressive body, but as he felt his eyes trailing downwards he forced himself to look back up. Big mistake, Stilinski. Derek had totally caught him checking him out and oh god if that wasn't embarrassing enough, he looked incredibly smug about it. Stiles could feel the flush covering his cheeks, could picture it spreading over his neck and oh well there you go. Stiles just made it much more awkward then it really needed to be. Shifting from foot to foot unevenly, he bit his lip, his eyes glueing to Derek's. He would not feel abashed for viewing the goods. 

As the silence filled the empty, usually echoing locker room, Stiles had to literally go over the entire conversation they'd just had to realise that oh god he'd missed his que. He had to physically stop himself from face palming, hooking his hand around the strap of his bag digging into his left shoulder.  
“Oh, erm, why? Did something happen? I didn't miss all the fighting again did I? Because if I did then I’m making a new law in which stiles is personally invited to all the fighting as soon as-” Yeah okay he was finished. Derek had taken a huge step towards him, his long, muscled legs devouring the space between them. Stiles had to check his feet were still pinned to the stained floor.  
“I thought you knew you were banned from any fighting” Derek said, his breath filling the short space of air between them. Stiles blinked a few times, his eyes hovering over Derek's features. His delicious jaw, strong nose, sharp cheek bones that could literally slices your fingers of and jesus, his own fingers twitched with anticipation, wanting to stroke over them gently. He desperately wanted to step back, but he couldn't bring himself to move away, not with a vista like this. His whole view was Derek. Maybe he could see a blur of a few lockers behind his right shoulder but they were so irrelevant because Derek. 

“What – I – That's not fair – why can't I-” Stiles was struggling and he could tell Derek could tell and that was just damn unfortunate for him.  
“I'd spend the entire time having to protect you, what use would I be then?” Derek smirked, leaning a fraction closer. _So much use_ , Stiles thought incoherently. As Derek's eyebrows shot up Stiles realised with a loathsome twitch that, yes, he had just indeed said that out loud. If Derek couldn't smell the arousal on him he would be quite shocked, jeez he could almost smell it himself. Stiles shifted his bag on his shoulder, the movement squeezing the tension inside of him even tighter. He swallowed rapidly and he could swear the sound echoed through the room, bouncing from locker to locker. Derek's eye roamed over his face as he thought frantically to himself, _God, you're attractive. Are all werewolves attractive, was it like a werewolf-genetic thing or was it just all the Hales in turn. Could you please stop looking at me with those eyes because holy gods I think I'm going to implode. What were they talking about again?_

“I'm quite capable you know, I wouldn't be entirely useless-” Stiles almost whined as Derek's eyelids slid down a portion, the corners of his lips turning upwards under Stiles close gaze.  
“Oh, I'm sure you're quite capable” He piratically purred and what was happening. Was this some kind of prank? Was Scott about to jump out and yell, “I knew it, I knew you were attracted to guys too!” because they'd talked about this and Stiles was attracted to attractive people. He didn't quite like labels. Derek was crowding closer and with every inch he prowled further towards Stiles, Stiles backed away, somehow managing to not break the small sexually frustrating stand off they were having. His back hit the wall beside the closet cupboard door with a light thud, his bag slipping off his shoulder heavily. He must of looked startled because as Derek leaned closer he schooled his features into a look of something almost comforting but still incredibly sensual. Stiles didn't know what was happening but if it was continuing in the direction he believed it was, he was entirely on board. He was a teenage guy, much less a virgin and who could really blame him. If any person had Derek Hale right there in their face, who the hell would turn away from that? It was all a little too much for Stiles, and he knew his pants were showing Derek that too. 

“What – What's happening right now?” Stiles asked, his voice tiny against his hefty breaths. Derek's lips were inches from the skin of his neck, right under the left side of his jaw and oh god those lips. He could piratically feel them as Derek smiled confidently towards his skin.  
“What do you thinks happening right now?” He asked cockily, and okay then, that was entirely not an answer. _What am I supposed to do right now? Is he really doing this? What the fuck ever right now..._ his thoughts dissipated the second Derek's lips touched his skin. Wow okay, so Derek was right here fucking mouthing his neck and all he could do was lean against the wall like an idiot, sporting a concrete hard on, god Derek hadn't even touched him and he'd been turned on. 

Stiles writhed beneath Derek's mouth, his hips bucking unintentionally one, twice, before Derek's hands found the sharp jut of his hip bones and held him firmly against the wall, his own body pressing flush against Stiles', which oh Stiles was perfectly okay with. He could feel Derek all over him, sponging his neck with barely there kisses and yeah, Derek was definitely hard too. It was right there against Stiles hip and oh god was that Derek's thigh between his legs? Then Derek was right there, his lips resting softly against Stiles' own.  
“Stiles” He breathed, an almost-moan resting in the back of his throat. _Yeah? What? Anything! Anything right now because god don't ever move,_ he thought loudly, his heart beat ringing in his ears but all that left his mouth was Derek's own name mixed with a groaning sound that Stiles' didn't know he was capable of making. Apparently that was all the answer he needed because right there was when he kissed Stiles for the first time. It was dirty and desperate, all teeth and tongue and nothing in between. 

All the sounds being made were new to him, even the ones that left his own throat and every single time Derek replied with his own, Stiles hips jerked forward uncontrollably. Due to the iron grip of Derek's hand, they never actually left the wall he was pinned too, but that was all forgotten the second Derek brought his hips forward in a breath taking grind that pushed his thigh against Stiles and brought Derek's hips forward to line up spectacularly with Stiles'. Okay, so if Stiles' first sexual experience was humping against the locker room wall, then so be it. If it was with Derek fucking Hale, then even the woods would do. Anywhere. And then Stiles realised hotly that holy shit, he had it bad. He was so into Derek it almost hurt. He gasped involuntarily and if that was due to his sudden epiphany or the fact that Derek was sucking bruises onto his collar bone, who was to say. 

“Stiles” Derek muttered into Stiles skin, his breath hot and wet, “you smell so-” And that was apparently all he was being given as Derek continued his pursuit, rocking his hips steadily against Stiles. Stiles fingers curled into the hard muscle of Derek's shoulders, pulling out a long moan from the werewolf. That spurred Stiles on enough and soon his hands were everywhere, exploring Derek thoroughly. Until now, with the warm, damp skin beneath his own hands, he hadn't known this was exactly what he wanted. It was overwhelming and yet Stiles wanted more, Stiles wanted it all. In the waning light of the setting sun that barely filled the locker room one bit, Stiles caught the colour of Derek's eyes and his already rapid intakes of breath sped further, and his orgasm hit him head first, and only at that moment did Derek let go of his hips and Stiles almost slipped down to hit the floor as he pushed himself as close as he could against Derek, forgetting about grace and rhythm, need and want feeling him too full, leaving no room. The only sound were the moans leaving his mouth and the heavy breathing that challenged him. 

Derek seemed on the same track, and before he could finish rutting against Derek, he was once against locked against the wall as Derek growled, low and deep in his throat and Stiles felt it all through his body, rising from the bottom of his spine and it was like a second orgasm ran through him, his limbs losing all their haste. 

They stood, well, Derek stood leaning into Stiles, as Stiles sprawled back against the wall, feeling blissful and contempt. Their loud breathing mingled in the short space between their mouths, the air still around them.  
“That was-” Stiles started, his mouth was captured before he finished. The kiss was slow this time, passionate and steady. It was unbelievable. As he pulled away, Stiles chased his mouth with his own, not wanting it to end. Never wanting this to end.  
“Awesome” Derek finished, smirking.

**Author's Note:**

> please and thank you kindly thank you sir for your time.


End file.
